I'm Holding Every Breath for you
by LoveIsLost29
Summary: A cute one-shot told from Sharpay's point of view. She explains the real reasons why she loves Troy Bolton.


**I absolutely love the song "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift and I thought it would make an excellent Troypay one-shot. So here it goes…**

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
**_I roll my eyes as Troy Bolton pulls into the space next to mine. "Could you park any closer?" I bark at him.

He just ignores me as he runs to the passenger side to let his awaiting girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, out of the car.

I get out of my pink convertible and sigh, wishing it was me who got to ride to school with him every day. I wish he'd act like a gentleman towards me too. Instead, I get the glass entrance door slammed in my face as the perfect couple walks down the hallway hand in hand saying their hellos. It's okay. I just brush it off and put on my iciest glare getting ready to make the freshman jump out of my way as I strut to my locker.

_**He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
**_Ok so he's not recounting last night's basketball practice to me directly, but how can I not overhear him and those stupid basketball friends of his? Especially Chad, he has the laugh of a hyena.

Now Troy does not laugh like an animal you would encounter on an African safari. He has a smile that makes my knees go weak every time I see it. I remember the rare instances when he actually gave me a genuine smile; I had to sit down immediately so I wouldn't collapse from my legs turning to Jell-O. And those eyes of his, they're not just blue. They're a crystal blue that I saw only once when my family stayed at beach resort in Mexico. His eyes always make my heart flutter.

"Sis," I felt someone tapping my shoulder from behind and only one person would call me "sis" my twin, Ryan. He must have caught me staring at Troy again. Guess I better pay attention to Ms. Darbus' morning announcements.

_**He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong**_

I was on my way back from the girls' bathroom when I heard Troy and Zeke talking in the gym. I stopped for a minute to listen in. It might be juicy stuff!

Did I just hear right? Did Troy Bolton, one half of the dream couple of East High, say he's not ready to fall in love yet? Well that sucks for Gabriella.

Shit, that means my chances just went way down too. Why must fate be so cruel?_**  
**_

_**I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs**_  
I highly doubt Troy would ever consider me "girlfriend material." Sure we can get along pretty well during drama, joking around since Gabriella sits on the other side of the room usually deep in conversation with Ryan, but I doubt it could be defined as flirting.

I don't know very much about Troy nowadays except for common knowledge, but I have recently discovered that he could not tell a joke to save his life. He's still stuck in the "why did the chicken cross the road" phase. This boy really needs better material. I guess that's the downside of being a member of his posse. You have to laugh at all those bad jokes. Maybe that's why Chad always sounds like a hyena.

I also discovered some of Troy's favorite songs one day during a rehearsal. We exchanged i-pods because we were tired of listening to Darbus. I must say my findings were a bit shocking. Troy Bolton's favorites list contained selections from Wicked, Rent and Hairspray in addition to some current hits. I never would have thought that he would listen to musicals in his free time. Unfortunately that just made me fall for him more.

Wanna know what else I've learned about Troy?

_**I could tell you his favorite color's green**_  
I bet that one surprised you. I'm pretty sure his bio on the basketball team's website says that it's red. Now isn't that awfully presumptuous of the webmaster? Or did Troy lie on the questionnaire to show off his school spirit?

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_  
No one would ever want to face Troy in debate class. He has won every single debate he has presented. That boy has a rebuttal for everything.

His birthday is January 17. Mine is June 3. (In case you were wondering)

_**His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_  
Believe it or not, Troy is not the only child of Jack and Lucille Bolton. They also have a three-year old daughter named Tanner. She is the cutest thing. Coach Bolton had me watch her once during a basketball practice that was running late. When he asked me that favor, I noticed he had managed to pass on those crystal blue eyes to both his children. I would love to have Troy's kids just so they could inherit the Bolton blue eyes.

_**And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie**_  
After all I said, do you seriously think I would sit here and confess my undying love for him? It's been a secret this long, no point to make it public now. Unfortunately this denial doesn't ease the pain of knowing I can never have him.

_**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth**_

I have no idea how he doesn't notice my "Mrs. Sharpay Bolton" doodles all over my history notebook. I sit right next him. I guess it's probably a good thing he hasn't.

"Hey, Sharpay," he whispers.

"Uh, oh. I spoke too soon." I quickly place my arm over my notebook in an attempt to hide my scribbles. "Yeah?"

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

Silent sigh of relief. I hand over the pencil with a smile. I really cut it close that time.

_**Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
**_I must be a really good actress for Troy not to have picked up on the feelings that run so deep for him in my soul. Oscars here I come!

_**He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
**_Troy has a very simple outlook on life. Maybe is never an answer. He doesn't believe in implications. He thinks everyone should just say what they mean because it might result in the world being a bit happier.

Doesn't he realize it might cause more broken hearts?

I think the only time Troy has cried in public was during the spring musical last year. He had an emotional scene where his character's father dies. I thought it was an award-winning performance. I wouldn't mind starring alongside him someday.

_**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

Ok the entire school including Troy knows that I don't think he and Gabriella belong together. Yes, I even tried to break them up once, but it was only for Troy's own good.

They think I want us to be together because he's the primo boy and I'm the primo girl. They are so wrong.

I want to be with Troy because I love him. It's as simple as that.

_**He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...**_  
Darbus made Troy and I partners for our latest drama assignment. Our characters have been dancing around their feelings for each other for over ten years until one day when Troy lays it all on the line. I just stand there and stutter, unable to articulate what I feel. He walks away unable to believe I don't feel the same way. Then I scream "I love you!" and we embrace. Has Darbus seen my history notebook?

He follows me to my locker after class, wanting to compare schedules to set up a rehearsal time. After agreeing on free period for the next Friday and Monday with the performance on Tuesday, he leaves to head to the gym for practice. Our scene shouldn't be hard since I understand my character perfectly. The only difference is she has the guts to confess her feelings, while I just stand here and watch him disappear into the crowd.

_**He'd never tell you but he can play guitar**_

I learned today during rehearsal that Troy can play guitar. How did I learn this? He picked up the guitar that someone left behind in the music room and started playing "Days Go By" by Keith Urban. I never took him for a country music fan let alone a musician.

Troy Bolton really is the full package. He's an athlete, he can sing, dance and play an instrument, has the body of a Greek god and the biggest heart I have ever encountered.

_**I think he can see through everything  
But my heart**_

Troy is the only person besides my brother who can see past the icy façade. He knows I'm a human being with feelings and when we're alone, he treats me with respect. If only he could do it all the time.

I'm just glad he can't get past the fence that's been put up around my heart. Though today during rehearsal I seriously considered giving him the key because he revealed that he and Gabriella had broken up this past weekend.

When I asked why, he said it was because he loved someone else.

Damn._**  
**_

_**First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful**_

Ugh, why must Troy Bolton be the man of my dreams? Literally, I just woke-up from yet another dream where he confesses his love to me and we drive off into the sunset.

Today is our performance in drama class. I don't think I'll have any problems nailing it._**  
**_

_**So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle  
**_As I become my character during Ryan and Gabriella's performance, I try to find a way to reveal my feelings to Troy. I'm tired of keeping it a secret. I loved him since preschool. My feelings for him started the same day he and Chad began their bromance.

The words "I love you" fall from my moth with truth and passion as I deliver my only line. My eyes lock with Troy's as he turns around with a huge smile on his face. The scene is almost over, all that's left is our embrace. Damn, Darbus for keeping it G-rated.

Troy quickly closes the distance between us. He's walking a lot faster than we rehearsed. Before I know it, his hands are on my cheeks and his eyes are boring into mine. I'm pretty sure he can hear my heart pounding in my chest. I have no idea what he's doing. This isn't what we rehearsed and improv is not my strong suit.

Suddenly his lips meet mine. I feel like it's the 4th of July with all the fireworks that are going off between our lips. He pulls away and looks into my eyes. I can feel myself grinning like an idiot, but I don't care. Troy Bolton just kissed me!

And when I thought my day couldn't get any better, he said those three little words. "I love you."

The entire auditorium started clapping, but we didn't hear them. We were too busy kissing again.

So now I guess if you asked if I loved Troy Bolton, I can't lie. My answer would be "Hell yes!"

_I do not own HSM or "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift :(_

_Thank for reading!  
_


End file.
